Dunkirk (2017)
| language = English | release date = 13 July 2017 (Odeon Leicester Square) 19 July 2017 (France) 20 July 2017 (Netherlands) 21 July 2017 (UK / US) | runtime = 106 minutes | rating = | budget = $100 million | gross = $319.7 million}} Dunkirk is a 2017 war film written, co-produced, and directed by Christopher Nolan. It features an ensemble cast starring Fionn Whitehead, Tom Glynn-Carney, Jack Lowden, Harry Styles, Aneurin Barnard, James D'Arcy, Barry Keoghan, Kenneth Branagh, Cillian Murphy, Mark Rylance, and Tom Hardy. It portrays the Dunkirk evacuation of the Second World War. The film premiered on 13 July 2017 at Odeon Leicester Square in London, England and was released in the United Kingdom and United States on 21 July 2017 by Warner Bros. Pictures. Plot In May 1940, Germany advanced into France, trapping Allied troops on the beaches of Dunkirk. Under air and ground cover from British and French forces, troops were slowly and methodically evacuated from the beach using every serviceable naval and civilian vessel that could be found. At the end of this heroic mission, 330,000 French, British, Belgian and Dutch soldiers were safely evacuated. Cast *Fionn Whitehead as Tommy *Tom Glynn-Carney as Peter, Mr Dawson's son *Jack Lowden as Pilot Officer Collins *Harry Styles as Alex *Aneurin Barnard as "Gibson" *James D'Arcy as Colonel Winnant *Barry Keoghan as George *Kenneth Branagh as Commander Bolton *Cillian Murphy as Shivering Soldier *Mark Rylance as Mr. Dawson, a mariner and Peter's father *Tom Hardy as Farrier *Michael Caine appears in a spoken cameo role as Fortis Leader Reception Critical reception Dunkirk received critical acclaim, with praise for its direction, cinematography and acting, with some critics calling it Nolan's best film to date and one of the greatest war films ever. On the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, it holds an approval rating of 93% based on 319 reviews, with an average of 8.7/10. The site's critical consensus reads: "Dunkirk serves up emotionally satisfying spectacle, delivered by a writer-director in full command of his craft and brought to life by a gifted ensemble cast that honors the fact-based story."On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 94 out of 100 based on 52 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". According to AlloCiné, the film has an average note of 4.1/5, based on 22 critics. Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave an average grade of "A−" on an A+ to F scale. Category:2010s films Category:Films Category:War films Category:2017 films Category:English-language films Category:2010s historical films Category:2010s thriller drama films Category:2010s war films Category:American action thriller films Category:American epic films Category:American films Category:American historical films Category:American nonlinear narrative films Category:American thriller drama films Category:American war drama films Category:BAFTA winners (films) Category:British action thriller fims Category:British epic films Category:British historical films Category:British nonlinear narrative films Category:British thriller drama films Category:British war drama films Category:Dunkirk evacuation films Category:Dutch action films Category:Dutch drama films Category:Dutch historical films Category:Dutch thriller films Category:Dutch war films Category:Epic films based on actual events Category:Films about air forces Category:Films directed by Christopher Nolan Category:Films produced by Christopher Nolan Category:Films scored by Hans Zimmer Category:Films set in 1940 Category:Films set in France Category:Films shot in France Category:Films shot in the Netherlands Category:Films shot in the United Kingdom Category:Films shot in the United States Category:Films set on boats Category:Films that won the Best Sound Editing Academy Award Category:Films that won the Best Sound Mixing Academy Award Category:Films whose editor won the Best Film Editing Academy Award Category:Films with screenplays by Christopher Nolan Category:French action thriller films Category:French drama films Category:French epic films Category:French historical films Category:French nonlinear narrative films Category:French war films Category:Historical epic films Category:IMAX films Category:Period action films Category:Royal Navy in World War II films Category:Syncopy films Category:War epic films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:World War II films based on actual events